Cellular phones and other mobile devices may allow users to make calls, access the Internet, or perform other information communications tasks. Some mobile devices are configured to send and receive text messages. Text messages may contain text and sometimes multimedia data or dynamic content. Text messages may be sent by various technologies including SMS, MMS, and the Internet.
The Internet is a system of interconnected computer networks, which allows computer systems on the Internet to communicate with each other. Computers may communicate according to certain services such as electronic mail and the World Wide Web (WWW or “the web”). The WWW service is a system of interlinked hypertext documents. Documents on the web can be viewed with web browsers or other web-enabled applications. Web pages, text, images, videos, and other multimedia are all types of media that can be accessed in a web browser. To view a document on the web, a client computer would usually send a request to a web server that is hosting web content. The client computer may identify the requested resource using an identifier such as a Uniform Resource Locator (URL). The web server would respond to the request by sending the appropriate document to the client computer. The client computer can display the document in a web browser. Web pages can be specified in many formats and languages. Sometimes, the web pages may include scripts, which are executable code. Web pages may also be backed by a database. Access to a web page may cause code to be executed on the web server and may cause accesses to a database. Web applications may also be Rich Internet Applications (RIAs) that operate on a software platform such as Flash or Silverlight. An RIA may require installation of the software platform on the client computer, for example by browser plug-in, in order to function.
In some cases a text message may relate to or mention a post that is on the Internet or other network. It may be desirable to allow a user who has received a text message identifying an online post to be able to post some kind of response to the online post, for example an indication of liking the post or disliking the post or, perhaps, a comment to the online post. It may be desirable to allow the user to do this from the text messaging program itself, and in some cases via user interface elements that may be located on or displayed associated with the text message that identifies the online post.